I will never let you swim alone again
by miosyz
Summary: ONESHOT Le Projet КВИ-95 ... depuis toujours ce souvenir hante la mémoire de Kowalski, laissant le manchot en proie à de terribles insomnies qu'il passe seul dans son laboratoire… jusqu'au soir où Skipper décide de le rejoindre.


Auteur : Miosyz

Titre : I'll never let you swim alone again

Personnages : Skipper / Kowalski

Note de l'auteur :

J'ai découvert les « Pingouins de Madagascar » il y a un peu plus d'un an. Je suis tombée littéralement sous le charme de ces 4 petits soldats et tout particulièrement du duo Skipper/Kowalski qui reste l'un de mes duos cinématographiques préférés! Vous verrez que la plupart de mes fanfics (et de mon travail artistique en général) portant sur l'univers des P.O.M tourne autour du commandant et de sa fidèle nageoire droite. Je rumine l'histoire de leur rencontre depuis une année également. J'aime bien cette version et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Comme d'habitude je compte sur vous pour me donner votre opinion!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout au milieu de la nuit ?

La remarque de Skipper fit sursauter Kowalski qui jusqu'à présent était plongé dans ses pensées. Le scientifique ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question. Emmuré dans son silence, il se contenta de lever ses yeux fatigués et rougis vers son ami. L'intrusion de Skipper dans son laboratoire et dans sa longue nuit d'insomnie était un paramètre qu'il n'avait pas pris en considération. Il aimait cette solitude et ce silence dans lesquels il s'enlisait avec délice depuis quelques temps. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette quiétude serait troublée par l'arrivée intempestive de l'un de ses camarades.

La question de Skipper était légitime. Mais comment Kowalski aurait-il pu donner une explication rationnelle à une situation qui était loin de l'être ? D'ordinaire, lorsque le scientifique se réfugiait dans son laboratoire, c'était pour donner libre cours à son génie, pour peaufiner les plans de sa dernière invention révolutionnaire. Il courait dans tous les sens pour récupérer ses éprouvettes multicolores ou quelques rouages à assembler. Le manchot n'avait rien à voir avec cet oiseau amorphe et insomniaque qu'il était devenu. Assis en silence dans un coin obscur de la pièce, le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne manifestait sa présence que par des soupirs ou des plaintes qui accompagnaient ses pleurs. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir. L'idée même de fermer les yeux lui était insupportable. Son sommeil était hanté par des cauchemars, des images terrifiantes qui le ramenaient inévitablement aux souvenirs douloureux de son enfance. Durant quelques années, il était parvenu à ranger les bribes de son passé bien au fond de son subconscient. Mais maintenant elles étaient revenues, comme si elles se plaisaient à lui rappeler qu'il était pris au piège.

- Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais gardée !

Kowalski, qui n'avait pas quitté Skipper des yeux une seconde, porta à nouveau son attention vers l'objet qu'il tenait depuis des heures entre ses nageoires. Un semblant de sourire apparut au coin du bec du scientifique alors qu'il contemplait les manchots de la photo. L'un des deux oiseaux était allongé sur un brancard. Rattaché à divers appareils médicaux, l'air fatigué et le teint blafard, il souriait timidement à l'autre manchot qui, une nageoire posée sur son front, le soutenait dans son combat pour rester en vie. Les deux volatiles aux traits jouvenceaux n'étaient désormais plus que des fantômes. Ils avaient depuis longtemps cédé leur place aux soldats expérimentés et inséparables que Skipper et Kowalski étaient devenus. Mais les liens de confiance et d'amitié qui les liaient à l'époque étaient toujours présents, renforcés encore par les nombreuses batailles qu'ils avaient livrés côte à côte. Cette photographie était sans nul doute le plus précieux souvenir du scientifique. Comment Skipper avait-il pu imaginer qu'il s'en était débarrassé ?

Kowalski jeta un œil écœuré à l'adresse de l'oiseau allongé. Il se prit à observer chacune de ses cicatrices, se demandant de quelle torture physique elle pouvait bien être le fruit. Depuis sa naissance, les journées de Kowalski ne s'étaient écoulées qu'au rythme douloureux d'électrochocs, de piqûres, d'ingestion de produits étranges et d'autres plaisirs du même genre. Il avait vécu toute son enfance seul, écarté du monde, privé de toute relation qui aurait risqué de biaiser cette expérience. Car au fond, c'était bien ce qu'il représentait aux yeux des scientifiques du KGB. Le manchot n'était qu'un cobaye, un vulgaire jouet affublé d'un pseudonyme humiliant que les humains pouvaient malmener et torturer à leur guise. Ce dangereux manège avait fonctionné durant près de 10 ans. De longues années que le jeune poussin avait supporté avec courage, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'un jour une personne aurait pitié de lui et ferait enfin fuir tous ses cauchemars. Son rêve avait finit pas s'exaucer ! Un jour Skipper était arrivé dans sa vie, arrêtant à jamais cette course folle qui l'entraînait vers les abysses. Le cobaye avait saisi cette nageoire tendue sans une once d'hésitation et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Si Skipper n'était pas intervenu dans sa vie, ce spectre moribond qu'il regardait avec dégoût aurait été la seule trace qu'il aurait laissée de lui sur Terre. S'il n'avait pas fait sa rencontre, la vie de Kowalski n'aurait simplement pas valu la peine d'être vécue.

- Tu me fais une petite place ?

Kowalski adressa à son supérieur un signe de tête approbateur et, s'écartant légèrement du mur, laissa Skipper prendre ses aises dans le coin qu'il avait occupé tantôt.

Une fois bien installé, Skipper regarda passivement le scientifique, attendant que ce dernier daigne lui adresser la parole. Le silence de Kowalski mettait le commandant très mal à l'aise. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans la pénombre de son laboratoire ? Combien de nuits blanches avait-il dû traverser en solitaire jusqu'à présent ? Skipper n'obtiendrait peut être jamais de réponses. Depuis leur première rencontre, Kowalski avait toujours constitué un véritable mystère pour lui. Basculant sans cesse entre l'euphorie et la mélancolie, le manchot pouvait tour à tour s'épancher durant des heures sur ses problèmes ou conserver au fond de lui les plus noirs de ses secrets. Skipper ne savait jamais vraiment sur quelle patte danser avec lui et chaque conversation amenait inévitablement son lot de surprises. Le commandant renonça à l'envie qui le démangeait de saisir son lieutenant par la peau du cou pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Il savait très bien que ses efforts seraient vains. Kowalski était bien trop fort à ce petit jeu-là. Le commandant ne pourrait pas briser aussi facilement ce mur qui les séparait pour s'approprier ses secrets. Il devait donc se contenter d'attendre, posté à l'affût pour capter la moindre confession qui le renseignerait sur ce que lui cachaient ces yeux rougis par les larmes fraîchement tombées.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça soit moi ?

Les paroles soudaines de Kowalski firent sursauter légèrement le commandant. C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis le début du monologue de Skipper et cette question cruelle, révélait toute la tristesse et le regret qui se cachaient derrière tant de souvenirs refoulés. Skipper se sentit très touché de pouvoir être la première personne à entendre ces mots. Son cœur s'emplit de compassion pour le scientifique. Avec une douceur infinie, il posa sa nageoire sur celle de Kowalski appuyée sur le cadre de la photo.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu ne pourras jamais trouver de réponse rationnelle à cette question. Tu as juste été le mauvais œuf, au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. C'est un coup de malchance, c'est tout !

Il se tut quelques instants, regardant tomber une petite larme qui sillonnait à travers le plumage de Kowalski. Skipper tenta maladroitement de lui faire relativiser les choses.

- Au fond ce qui t'est arrivé est plutôt une bonne chose. C'est cette expérience qui t'as permis de devenir le manchot que tu es aujourd'hui.

Le commandant sourit légèrement, fier de sa répartie. Portant à son tour son attention sur les 2 manchots de la photo, Skipper se remémora les circonstances qui l'avait amené à sauver son ami. Kowalski alias «КВИ-95» était l'objectif d'une mission qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à Moscou. A cette époque, ces terres sauvages regorgeaient de communistes qui avaient gardés en travers de la gorge, le goût amer de la défaite essuyée durant la guerre froide. Un bon nombre de ces Rouges ne rêvaient que de bouter l'envahisseur capitaliste hors de leurs terres. Parmi eux, Igor Bolotine, un savant fou qui prétendait avoir créé l'arme de destruction massive absolue; un cerveau capable de démanteler à lui seul tout l'arsenal militaire américain et de développer l'armement du futur. Afin que l'ennemi ne soit en rien alarmé par cette nouvelle menace, le professeur avait choisi d'incorporer ce cerveau dans le corps d'un jeune manchot. Malheureusement pour lui, la « US animal army » avait eu connaissance de ses projets diaboliques. Une équipe d'élite avait alors été envoyée récupérer le cobaye afin qu'il serve dans leurs rangs. Une aubaine pour Skipper qui caressait depuis longtemps le rêve de fonder un commando composé exclusivement de manchots. Il se porta donc volontaire pour cette mission, bien décidé à ajouter cette matière grise si précieuse à la liste de ses hommes.

Une fois arrivé sur place, l'objectif de mission de Skipper changea du tout au tout. En apercevant Kowalski pour la première fois, Skipper se rendit compte de la profonde bêtise dont il avait fait preuve en considérant ce « cerveau » comme un simple objet. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas qu'une machine de guerre superpuissante, c'était avant tout un manchot. Un jeune oiseau qui n'avait que la peau sur les os, un être fragile et malade qui tenait à peine sur ses pattes. Skipper fut choqué par l'expression qu'il lut dans les yeux du jeune cobaye. Ce regard vide et d'un bleu profond où ne se reflétaient que le chagrin et la détresse cloua littéralement le soldat sur place. Un frisson de terreur parcourut son échine quand il entendit la voix sourde et balbutiante du manchot. Pris de pitié pour l'oiseau russe, Skipper s'était juré à cet instant de tout faire pour éloigner le manchot de la cruauté dont il avait été victime et de l'immense solitude qu'il avait endurée. Il se sentit le besoin de le prendre sous sa nageoire pour le protéger de l'immense égoïsme des deux armées qui se battraient pour obtenir le contrôle de son cerveau.

- Skipper, tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de bien ?

Passant soudainement du laboratoire de Moscou à celui de son lieutenant, Skipper lança un regard interrogateur et surprit à l'adresse de Kowalski.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question ?

- Eh bien si on considère tout ce que j'ai accompli jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que mon génie ait servit les intérêts de la communauté. J'ai peut-être eu tort de tenter d'échapper à mon destin.

Choqué par les paroles que Kowalski venait de prononcer, Skipper saisit doucement le visage du scientifique pour le tourner dans sa direction

- Kowalski, je te défends de dire ça. Il n'y a rien de diabolique chez toi ! Tu n'es pas ce monstre, cette affreuse machine de guerre que Bolotine voulait créer. Tu es le manchot qui a toujours prétendu vouloir utiliser sa matière grise pour faire progresser la science et aider ses camarades dans le besoin.

- Comment peux-tu en être persuadé ?

- Parce que je te connais mieux que personne. Je t'ai vu progresser, t'impliquer dans nos missions et combattre cette force dangereuse qui vit en toi. Même lorsqu'il t'est arrivé de succomber à tes pulsions destructrices, tu as toujours lutté pour éviter les catastrophes. Alors oui Kowalski, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Skipper se tut l'espace d'un instant, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus azurs de son lieutenant. Le duo parfait ! Celui que rien ne pourrait jamais arrêter. Skipper en avait toujours rêvé et maintenant, ce rêve était devenu réalité. Leur complémentarité était si remarquable que le commandant avait parfois l'impression que Kowalski et lui ne formaient plus qu'un seul manchot. Skipper se surprit soudainement à s'approcher légèrement de Kowalski. Son bec n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait gardé une de ses nageoires posée sur le visage de son second alors que l'autre avait lentement glissé sur la nageoire de Kowalski. Jamais ses plumes ne lui avaient semblé si douces. Leurs deux corps qui se frôlaient provoquèrent chez le commandant un frisson de chaleur si agréable. Ne former plus qu'un seul manchot?

Se rendant subitement compte du fil de ses pensées, Skipper éclata nerveusement de rire et sauta sur ses pattes. Se tournant vers Kowalski, il lui adressa un immense sourire et déclara.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va sortir profiter de cette belle soirée. Central Park est plutôt tranquille à cette heure de la nuit et j'ai entendu dire qu'un chariot de glace était garé tous les soirs à côté de l'enceinte du zoo.

- Je… je n'en sais rien Skipper…

- Tu préfères passer toute la nuit enfermé ici ?

- Euh… non. Pas spécialement !

- Alors en route soldat. La nuit est à nous !

Skipper adressa un sourire à Kowalski et lui tendit la nageoire pour l'aider à se relever. Kowalski la saisit confiant, laissant derrière lui tous ses soucis. Il sourit à Skipper, ravi de pouvoir partager cette nuit d'insomnie avec lui. Avant de quitter le laboratoire, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la dédicace que Skipper avait si maladroitement inscrite sur la photographie.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais plus nager tout seul »


End file.
